Book One: Kya
by Muckluck6
Summary: It all started with one kiss... Katara and Aang's romance seemed to be more epic than the Hundred Year War itself but with every stepping stone came absolute craziness just like old times. Through retelling some of the best moment's of her life, Katara is able to relive old memories along with the new fifteen year old avatar, Korra. Book One of Three.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I am super excited for book 2 of Legend of Korra! If you came here from my other story... I'm writing it as we speak. For all Avatar and Legend of Korra fans I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. This is my first story out of three based on the children. Let me know what you think about this chapter and what you want to happen in the rest! :) Hop to update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender or legend of korra :(**

* * *

Korra sat impatiently inside Katara's igloo waiting for her master bending water teacher to return. She was not one keen on sitting still and she was itching to spar with her very late instructor. To keep her mind off the awaiting duel she had been promised she snooped around. Korra may not have been the most polite girl of the water tribe but she was the Avatar. Worst case scenario she could blame her past life Aang for wanting to inspect his old home again like old times. Of course he hardly ever got to stay in one place for three seconds with his mission of Peace taking off in every direction at the time.

Katara didn't return to her home until Korra had already dug into her box stored of old family memories. Nothing was a secret it just was too painful to look up and constantly see a painting or photograph of her late husband or migrated children lying around.

A warm smile plastered itself on the old woman's face as she slowly crept up on the young avatar. She eased her body down until her lips were hovering next to Korra's left ear. "My I see you have discovered my old things!" Katara chuckled as the startled Avatar slammed the top of the chest down onto her own head.

"Katara you frightened me! How did you learn to sneak so well?" Korra was so young an almost realized avatar. The only thing she lacked was experience in the real world, spiritual connection and the ability to bend air.

Katara took a seat on a kitchen chair and thought back to her old times with team avatar. There had been so many moments when they had to disguise themselves and hide amongst fire benders. "After years with an older brother and a trickster avatar one picks up things." Korra's chucked was so naïve and it made her think all the way back to when Aang had first asked her and Sokka to go penguin sledding.

"Katara I'm sorry for going through your stuff. It's just I got bored and-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. You remind me of so many of my old friends. It's alright dear. I think of you as family as well. We both have known each other for many years and it would be insane not to consider you like one of my grandchildren." Korra didn't like to get over emotional because it showed vulnerability and the strongest Avatars had to be well strong. But Korra had the nagging feeling that when she was with Katara she didn't need to put up a wall of secrecy. After all she did marry her past life.

"Katara, will you tell me a story?"

The old woman still smiled at Korra. "Well of course is there anything particular you would like to hear?" Korra shrugged her shoulders. Anything that Katara told her was incredible. With the white lotus separating her from her parents Katara had been the one to understand that she was still a young child and deserved to be treated as one.

"Okay here how about this one. In 12 BSC a young boy was born. He was very gifted and the world needed him to keep balance. But when the world needed him most he-"

Korra threw her hand up in the air in outrage. "No! No, no, no, no, no. no…."

Katara laughed at the young girls fit. She wasn't a little girl anymore but she still acted the same way as the day they found her. "You don't want to hear the story of your past life I take it?"

Korra blushed a bit and decided to use words to describe her frustration. "It's not that I don't love that story it's just I think Aang and I both agree that we have heard it a million times."

"Oh so Aang is conversing with you now. Tell him I never liked his marble trick either." Korra laughed along with Katara. "How about you and I spar a bit and then go back to your place for a story?"

The fifteen year old girl jumped up and down like she was seven again and learned how to water whip for the very first time. She skipped out of the house into the arena. The year may have been 181 but she was not the frailest old woman most took to be at her age. 79 years and the woman still sparred as if she had just defeated Azula once again. "You must pick one element young pupil."

Korra sighed in annoyance. She hated when she was limited to fighting with a disadvantage. "Sifu Katara in a real battle you know I will be able to use all my elements."

Katara tsked at Korra. "No. Fire and Air may be available nearly everywhere but water and earth are limited to your location. I know you are not a metal bender and what if you were surrounded by solid metal. Water may be nowhere in sight and Air may still not be there for you quite yet. Fire is your only choice." Korra took her stance after bowing to her overly wise teacher. "Not everyone can be the avatar but most other benders and even non benders can still take the upper hand of the most powerful bender alive. I have seen the Avatar be taken out by master benders and others. Too much confidence can be a weakness Korra."

Korra rolled her eyes impatiently. "You have told me this about a million times Katara! Can we just fight I chose my element while you were blabbing on and on."

Under Katara's breath she huffed "She's just like Sokka." And took her stance. She began the fight by creating a thick fog around the entire arena. Korra chose earth bending so she could fight without needing eyes to see her target. It was all about the feel and response of the earth. As she closed her eyes she honed in on Katara's movement along her right side. She focused on turning the wet mud into a hole. Katara let out a small yelp as she fell but quickly bent herself out and re-froze the land around her. Now Korra couldn't have any more cheap shots at an easy win.

"Katara I have to hand it to you, you are the toughest master I know." With her statement she created a rock staircase with the boulders along the outer walls for her use. Looking down into the foggy mess she noticed a dark coated woman slowly circling the arena. Korra leapt down into the earth and shot a few rock at the water master. Katara cleared the fog and used it to form a basic water whip. Korra knew this move all too well and went to dodge it when she found herself completely bound by ice. The battle was over. Katara had distracted her and counter attacked getting the upper hand.

"I told you not to underestimate others." Korra defrosted herself and walked back to her house accompanied by the silent old woman. Korra changed into her night parkas and tucked herself into bed. Katara placed Korra's handmade quilt over the teenage girl and asked if she was ready for her new story ideas.

"How about we hear about Kya, Bumi or Tenzin instead of old war adventures?" Korra was shocked. Though she had met Tenzin and Kya a few times she wanted to know something more.

"Oh Katara you would really share some of your most personal stories?"

"Well someone should hear them before I die that way memories may be passed on. Of course I don't have the exact play by play of each moment with my children but I can tell you things about all of them."

"I would love to listen to anything you have to tell me. Your children were master benders almost as soon as you and Aang were!" Katara began to tell her story of her child, Kya.

BOOK 1- KYA

Katara decided that she needed to visit her brother and Suki. After the hundred year's war ended she had grown a few more inches and her childish features became more womanly over the next few years. Suki was now sporting a small swollen bump on her stomach and Sokka a proud grin.

"How's the baby Suki?" Suki's fingers laced around her protruding tummy.

"I think it may be a girl but Sokka claims it's a little warrior." She giggled a bit. "Either way we know he or she will be tough. After all I am a Kyoshi warrior and Sokka claims to be a water tribe warrior." He started to whine over Suki's teasing. He may have had his looks mature like her father but his personality hadn't changed one bit.

Ignoring her brother Katara asked Suki about the baby. "So how many months left?"

"The doctor told us recently that we have maybe two to three months left." She eased herself down onto a soft couch. "How about you Katara, any little ones coming in the near future?" Sokka spit his drink out all over the floor.

"No! Katara I forbid it. You and Aang are far too young to have a baby. You aren't even married yet!" Katara blushed a furious red and tried to think of a way to approach the subject without infuriating her older brother any more.

"Well considering that Aang and I aren't even engaged I doubt that I will have children before I'm 100." Sokka seemed to approve of her answer.

Suki hugged Katara tight like the sister she never had. "No Aang loves you. I shouldn't have asked I know that you are younger than me and Sokka." Suki and Sokka were married at 20 and now they were having their first child at 21. Katara was only one measly year younger than her "big" brother. Aang may be only 18 but he towered over Sokka in both height and maturity.

"Suki, it's just I have been so lonely. Aang had to go on solo missions for the entire month or so and I feel as if he's ignoring me. I don't see why I can't go travel the world with him on Appa. I think he's fallen out of love with me and is slowly pulling farther away." Katara fell apart into tears not bothering to soak the pregnant woman's robes.

Sokka stood up and took Katara's hand dragging her out of the house to the ocean shore. "I know things may seem confusing but Aang loves you more than anyone else I know. You have to trust me on this one. After the war Suki took on a job protecting Zuko and I went with you guys to thousands of council meetings. There were a few years where we didn't see each other but we were both doing our duty to the new world." The tide was starting to creep farther and farther out into the horizon. "But when Zuko knew his nation trusted him enough not to attempt to kill him in his sleep Suki came back to me just like my trusty boomerang. It's all about timing Katara."

There were very few times that Sokka was completely serious in his life and Katara knew he had to be right. So she returned to the house and chatted with her brother about his new life for a few more hours and decided it was best to return home.

To her surprise Aang flew over to her sprinting into her arms scooping her up into his arms as soon as she stepped onto the dock. "Katara I didn't know where you went. I came home to no note and an empty house. I so glad you're safe." He kissed her and set her back down.

"Aang I can't wait around for you forever. I don't see why I can't help you and Zuko form the United Nations. I have so many ideas and don't tell me that you're doing it to keep me safe because I'm pretty sure there is no looming threat around every corner like there used to be."

"Will you just let me explain this all to you?" Aang was known to handle his stress fairly well but every now and then he couldn't handle it. He was just an adult by a few months.

"Yes. I'm sorry for over reacting it's just I get so frustrated because I don't see why you feel the need to have no help anymore. Everyone needs help Aang."

"Katara my disappearance in the last month hasn't been about the balance of the world. If it was something like that wouldn't you think that the entire council would be involved? I would bring you in a heartbeat to assist me like old times. I know that you are an amazing water bender and can fend for yourself. I love you Katara, just trust me for a few minutes."

So Katara followed Aang through the village. He told her to close her eyes and admire the power of the full moon. He had bent earth seats for them to sit on and a fire to keep them warm. There was a dinner sitting on an ice table and he let her open her bright blue eyes to her surroundings. The lake next to the table reflected the large moon perfectly.

"I know this may not be much but you appreciate the simple things in life. It so happens to be 6 years from when we first kissed after the war. I know it seems crazy but it took me forever to figure out the exact date and align it perfectly with the moon."

"Aang you are crazy!" She sat down and held his hand over the table.

"So over the last month I had quite a few things to do. I had to make sure tonight's moon and date were still rightly planned. I had to cancel meetings for the past weeks and settle minor peace issues. I had to travel to the southern water tribe…"

"Aang, why did you have to go to the southern water tribe?" Suddenly he crouched down to one knee.

"Katara, ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you ever absolutely beautiful. Over the year fighting the fire nation with you and saving the world I fell in love with everything about you. When I first heard that fortune teller declare that one day you would marry a powerful bender I was out of my mind with joy. When you told me that you only saw me as a friend it broke my heart but when we kissed after everything was over I knew you were my forever girl. After six amazing years of you being mine and all our new adventures together I don't think I could ever live without you. Katara will you marry me?" Aang was so nervous that he was shaking and nearly dropped the betrothal necklace.

Katara jumped into his arms and kissed her Avatar boyfriend with excitement. "Yes! Aang I will always be yours."

"Well that was more terrifying than fighting the fire lord." Katara laughed and pushed him slightly admiring the necklace. "I went to the southern water tribe to ask permission of your grandmother and father to marry you Katara. I had to come up with an idea for you betrothal necklace so I took elements of your grandmother's and you. The water symbol is on it and the leather is from one of you mom's old books. I went to the northern water tribe to the spirit oasis for the stone. At the bottom of the pool sat the perfect shaped cerulean colored gem stone. I never wanted you to feel like you were losing me."

"Aang, I was foolish and wasn't thinking. I trust you from the bottom of my heart. Without you I would never have left the small water tribe to master water, discover true love, and make something of myself." Her bright blue eyes sparkled in joy. She was going to get married and have children after all.

"Do you want me to tie it onto your neck?"

"Please!" They both laughed in pure bliss of the moment. Finally the stars had aligned. There was no ongoing war, peace was beginning spread among even the cruelest fire nation civilians and all four nations were uniting as one.

Katara had waited all her life for love. She always imagined herself with a northern water tribe warrior who would come down and save her village. The stories she had heard of romance and epic loves inspired her as a child. But now she had found even a better man for her. He may have been the Avatar, the last air bender and the savior of the world but most of all it only mattered to her that he was her best friend who made her feel beautiful. He showed her hope in a time of despair like a ray of light in a dark endless tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the insanely long wait... 3 I hope this makes up for it. And to those who read my Hunger Games story I sincerely apologize for the wait. One day very soon I will post it. I really hope you like this chapter. Next will go into Kya. :) Show me some love if you like it. Byee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. :'(**

* * *

Katara decided that she wanted to married to Aang as quickly as possible. Aang had no complaints about being bonded to his forever girl for well forever. The preperations were classic watertribe traditions. Kana had been sewing Katara's wedding parka ever since she had received the news. Aang didn't mind that it was taken place solely in the southern watertribe or that they were all her old fashioned traditions because he was the first and last of his people to be breaking traditions anyway.

"Aang, do you think that everything will go according to plan?" Aang smiled at his flustered bride to be. She had her back to him and was rolling the silverware for the guests. He releases the pebbles he was earthbending and walks over to her.

"Katara, I need you to relax. This wedding isn't for you to have a panic attack. How about I finish rolling the silverware and you go waterbend to clear your mind." She kissed his cheek and ran off to the water. He laughed at his spastic girlfriend and finished her job.

* * *

"Gran Gran is it done yet?" Today was not a day to mess with the young waterbender. She was stressed and uptight all at once. Her nerves were an exploding mess and she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Katara, when your mother was getting married to Hakoda she was the same exact way." Some tears came to her eyes as an image of her mother being nervous as her came up.

"Really Gran Gran?" The old woman nodded and tossed the intricate cerulean parka at the girl.

"Done. And yes, when I finished sewing her wedding parka she realized that her wedding wasn't to be perfect or to impress others it was for herself and Hakoda. A wedding is bringing to people who love each other very dearly not to necessarily show off."

"You know you're right! I'm not going to let my nerves eat me inside out anymore. Tomorrow is for me and Aang and not for anyone else." She may have been talking to Gran Gran but it was only to talk herself into really believing it.

"Tomorrow you'll be rooming with your new husband."

"Gran Gran!" The old woman laughed and left the room.

"I pray I never turn into Gran Gran myself when I grow up." Katara mumbled to herself as she cleaned her room. Gran Gran was only partially right because tomorrow she and Aang would be taking Appa to Air temple island where they would live from now on. They had been building the temples ever since republic city was founded so Aang could be both together and apart from his duties.

"Knock Knock…" Katara jumped up tossing her parka into the corner of the room sprinting over to the cracked door.

"One second!" She straightened her hair up and patted down her current parka.

"Katara it's just me, your brother." She sighed with relief flooding her body. The last thing she wanted was to reveal her secret wedding attire to Aang before he got to see her in it.

"Oh than come in." She patted down the bed a spot next to her. "What brings you here so early?"

He plops down and lays backwards. His eyebrows furrow and his lips are squashed together. "I just can't believe my little sister is getting married tomorrow. Her future husband is the avatar and not too many years ago we were traveling the world with him." Katara laughs at Sokka's frustration. He can't seem to adapt to the change that their friendship with the avatar was no long platonic. Sokka had filled the spot for best friend while Katara became his forever.

"I think I know what you are feeling too." He raised one of his eyebrows slightly in curiosity. "When I discovered Aang in that iceberg I never thought, 'hey this may be my future', and when Aunt Wu told me that I would marry a powerful bender I never imagined it would be Aang. When we kissed in the cave of two lovers I was too young in the mind to think about love. When he kissed me before the invasion it made me see that I did have romantic feelings for him. When he kissed me during the ember island play I knew I couldn't focus on a romance if we wanted to end a war. But, after it was all over and we kissed it was truly sparks flying." Her eyes glinted in pure happiness.

"What? You kissed Aang in the cave of two lovers, before the invasion and during the play!?"

"Is that the only thing you got out of that Sokka?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Pretty Much.."

"You're impossible!"

"Goodnight sister. Good luck tomorrow."

She perks up for a second. "Do me one last favor?" He shrugs again. Sokka just being Sokka. "Tell Aang goodnight and I'll see him tomorrow!"

"Okay fine anything else for the spoiled princess? I hope you know Suki and I's wedding was never this elaborate."

"I just wanted to have all traditions and the people I love there. It makes me feel as if Mom were there she would be so proud."

Sokka comes back over to ruffle Katara's hair. "Mom would be proud of you no matter what." And after that he left the waterbender all alone.

* * *

The next morning Katara was literally shaking with fear. She peaked through the window as Suki and Gran Gran helped her get ready. So many people were here for her and Aang. The king of Ba Sing Sae and his bear, Toph and her boyfriend, Zuko and Mai, Ty Lee with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, General Iroh, Bumi, Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Haru and his family, Bato, and the list went on and on. It was basically an open invitation to the world besides the fact that they had sent specific invitations to certain friends and family.

"Katara if you move one more time I will personally pin you down to this seat to do your makeup." Suki threatened with her inflated stomach getting in the way of herself. Katara mumbled and apology under her breath and slumped back down. Gran Gran unbraided Katara's hair that had been elaborated weaved to gain this designated look for today. It was curled and wavy to perfection. "Done."

Katara looked at her makeup it was subtly done up with a hint of pink lipstick and shadow resting on her eyelids. She had exchanged her mother's necklace for her new one from Aang. Instead of parting with the last heirloom from her mother she had decided to wear it around her wrist instead that way her mother could be with her today. "I love it Suki! Thank you."

"Are you ready to put on your parka?" She nodded quickly and slipped it on with help. Katara looked as if she were an ice princess herself. The fur was especially soft and the beautiful cerulean matched Katara's eyes. Gran Gran had a few tear's slipping from her eyes as she hugged her granddaughter. "I sewed in pieces of your mother's into yours so you could have more of a connection."

"Oh Gran Gran!" Katara tried so hard not to let herself cry but she was just too happy and a few drops dribbled down her cheeks. Suki came rushing over quickly wiping them away.

"Now we can't have the bride being emotional wrecks when she is getting married can we?" Katara smiled and hugged Suki despite her large swollen stomach that was on the brink of bursting. "I think we're ready to get started. Are you Katara?"

"Yes, today is when I take my first steps into my future." She smiles as her eyes glazed over.

The two woman escorted Katara to the wedding and all eyes were turned to her. She blushed furiously as the stares made her uncomfortable but she managed to look forward at her husband to be. Aang was blushing as well but she noticed him rub his eyes. Aang was crying. Somehow seeing him gave her the strength to take longer strides closer to him. She felt as if she would light on fire if she wasn't in his arms so she practically ran down the aisle to him.

"You know that you just broke your own tradition Katara." Aang whispered to her as he held onto her hand squeezing it slightly.

"I needed to be next to you no matter what." Hakoda who was leading the ceremony stepped in front of the couple beaming at his beautiful daughter. She reminded him so much of her mother who looked just like her on their wedding day.

"Today these two are to be united as one in the power of the moon, ocean, sun, earth and air. A forever bond will be formed linked ancestors with ancestors, spirits with spirits, man and wife. Their love will not be eroded like earth, evaporate like water, extinguish like fire, or change currents like air. They will be steady as the push and pull of the ocean and moon. Even after one's spirit passes from this earthy realm to the bridge of the spirit world they shall not break their love." Hakoda dipped his finger in the black ink and drew a crescent over Katara's forehead. "A daughter of the moon and ocean spirits, gifted with the talent to control their element." Again he dipped his finger into the ink and drew on Aang's forehead. "A son of spirit blessed with the power of each of the elements, a guardian of the world and a peacemaker between both. These two are to be married at this moment. Unless someone has a reason to object…" Both of the two held their breath squeezing hand praying no one would speak. After a moment Hakoda went to resume his ceremony. "Now-"

"Ahhhh!" A blood curdling scream was released from the audience. Suki was grabbing her stomach tightly and Sokka was leading her away from the wedding. She was going into labor with her baby right near the end of the wedding.

"Should we continue?" Hakoda questioned the two standing in front of him. Katara looked back and forth between the igloo and Aang. So many people were here to see them, but Sokka couldn't deliver a baby for his life. Aang's eyes looked sad and upset as she released his hand and ran away.

"I'll be right back," she slipped off her Parka fearful of getting any blood onto it and sprinted to the igloo she had seen Sokka take her away to. It was not too close to the wedding so that some privacy could be obtained for the couple about to bring a child into the world.

When she stepped in Suki had tear running down her face and a highly uncomfortable expression. "Sokka I need you to get out of here. You aren't going to do any good with me inside so just wait outside." He grumbled something at his sister and walked out. "Suki I need you to listen to me, you need to keep breathing." She felt the top of her forehead and she was rapidly burning up. She used her bending to attempt to heal her before delivering the child.

After about a half hour of assisting Suki and healing after the birth, a small baby boy was being held by the happy couple. "Now Katara I need you to go back to Aang. I'm so sorry about stopping your wedding. I couldn't have had this beautiful boy if you weren't here to help me. This oaf couldn't do anything except pass out. I'll see you later!"

Katara though exhausted ran back to her wedding. Everyone clapped as she came bounding back into Aang's arms. "I'm so sorry! But I'm an aunt now to an extremely handsome nephew." He kissed her forehead lightly and took her hand once again.

Hakoda couldn't stop smiling as he heard the news of being a grandfather and he saw his daughter put her parka back on and take her place next to her to be husband once again. "Now where were we? Oh yes. And now with a Kiss these two will be filled with the spirit of love and protection and happiness as they are connected by devotion and affection." Aang leaned in and Katara stood on her tip toes to meet him half way sealing their kiss. There was no more "Future husband or wife" they were one now, man and wife.


End file.
